


Blue Raspberry

by soldiermom1973



Series: DeviantArt prompts [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from <a href="http://chaosfay.deviantart.com/">ChaosFay</a></p>
<p>This one was the color blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Raspberry

“Shepard?”

“Hm?”

“What is a blue raspberry?”

Shepard had been laying with her head in Garrus's lap. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the sound of the water splashing from the fountain in the middle of the park. The park wasn't crowded but it was far from empty – people having picnics, walking, children playing on the swingsets. Shep had decided it was the perfect time to introduce Garrus to the human treat known as a 'slushie'. Since it was just ice and simple flavored syrup, it was one of the few foods that was safe for both levo and dextro-based life forms.

Shepard sighed and opened her eyes. “What do you mean 'what is a blue raspberry'?”

“Well,” the turian said in between slurps of his snack, “I've heard of red raspberries. And black raspberries. But never blue. Are they like blueberries?” He took another long slurp and continued, “I mean, this is a gorgeous shade of blue. Not as nice as my eyes, mind you, but still really pretty to look at. And it's so good! Maybe we can find someplace that sells them and make a blue raspberry pie!”

Shepard chuckled as she patted her boyfriend's thigh. “Garrus, doll, sadly, there are no such things as blue raspberries. It's just the name they gave the flavor. And really, I don't know why. It's probably something EDI could tell you. Or you could look it up on the extranet, if you're that curious about it.”

If turians could pout, that's exactly what Garrus would have been doing. “What do you mean 'they don't exist'?” he whined. “Why would you make up a flavor like that? Oh, here you go! Oh, you like that? Too bad – that fruit doesn't really exist!” Garrus took another slurp and played with his straw. “That's just downright mean,” he complained.

Shepard closed her eyes again and smiled. “Oh, it isn't that bad. Grape flavored stuff doesn't really taste like grapes, either.”

Garrus's mandibles twitched. “You humans have some really dumb ideas. Why say something tastes like grape if it tastes like something else?”

Shepard just shrugged. “I don't know, Garrus. My job is to kill things, not figure out what to call some new flavor. Besides, part of the fun of drinking blue raspberry stuff is that it turns your lips and tongue blue.”

Garrus raised one of his brow plates at her and smirked, “Have you forgotten so soon that I don't have lips? And my tongue is already blue.” To prove his point, he stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh.

“Yeah, but I can still tell you've been drinking that slushie,” she giggled. “Your tongue is several shades of blue now!”

Garrus took another slurp before leaning over and kissing Shepard's forehead. She playfully smacked his leg and said, “Your non-lips are cold!”

He waggled his brow plates and said, “Really? Then maybe I should get another one of these things, take it back to the Normandy, and do something else with my cold non-lips.”

“Garrus?” Shepard was grinning like a fool.

“Yes, Shepard?”

“Shut up and finish that slushie so I can buy you another one.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Garrus chuckled.

*slurp*


End file.
